Lost And Estranged Chapter 13: Raven Haired Without a Care
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: ewgrehthrthtr


After weeks of preparing for the big title matches this upcoming week. I decided to take it upon myself to get some major backup. After Sirius was removed from being the GM and no one being able to reach our former bossman. I made a few calls and pulled a few strings and got what i guess could be described as my Raven Haired Saving Grace.

Tonight was the night of the big tag match. Aaron Won the Chem Title earlier tonight and Hayle is going to be at ring side for our match. As Sara and Thea prepare themselves for the match tonight against Alice Winter And Nero. I haven't made my way to the arena yet as Sara's custom ringtone blares on my phone. I pick up on the second ring. "Princess." I say with a tone that seems to only come about when she's around. She laughs "Hey Love. I wanted to let you know that there is a brand new GM making there debut tonight." She states this with such unease in her voice. After our last GM i don't actually blame her. "Princess don't worry about it, I handled it." I could feel her smile as those words leave my lips. "Good, Because i am so not going to another in ring party." We both laugh at this as we say goodbye and i hang up.

I make it to the arena and get ready for my match. I stare into the mirror as my Dark black hair is stuck to my face from sweat and my black "Darren Gunn And The Slaughter Asylum" T-Shirt as I look from my shirt to my dark black wrestling tights which were the new GMs idea to put me in. I wrap the ring tape around my wrist and hand and get a feel to make sure that it's good enough. I grab a sharpie and write out "Lunatic" on one hand and "Sara" on the other. I stretch one last time as i apply dark black eye liner around me eyes and smirk at my reflection. "It's Show Time Darren Gunn"

Nero Alice and Winter are standing in the ring as Thea Sara and Hayle make there way to the ring and Hayle turns to sit at the announce table. I stand behind the curtain as i hear the ear piercing noise of Alice's voice. God i hate her. "Ladies i am so glad you made it out here tonight. But i hate to inform you that i am not cleared to compete tonight." Alice states as you can see the annoyance in Sara's eyes. The kind of annoyed look she gives me when i watch the same YouTube video for 5 hours. Anyway. The bell for some reason rings before i can even enter and as it does Winter attacks Thea which causes a brawl and they roll out of the ring and as Thea lays fists into Winters face she high tails it to the back causing Thea to chase after her and right past me. Nero decided to take it upon himself to grab Sara so Alice can slap her which causes Hayle to get out of her seat and into the ring. Where she is met with an elbow from Alice and a swift kick out of the ring. Before anything else can happen my song blasts through the arena and i run to the ring. The crowd cheers as i hit the ring where i hit a huge elbow to the back of Nero's head and Sara rolls out of the ring to check on Hayle. After i check to make sure both of them are okay i turn to get hit with the cold hard steel of the ring bell. Oh cold hard steel I have missed you so. A cut on my lip forms as the blood hits the canvas and i begin to laugh. "What The Fuck Is So Funny?" Nero screams into the mic as i continue to laugh, "You Think a Little Cut Is Going To Affect Me?" I smirk up at both Nero and Alice as i gain my footing slightly "After Sirius Was Fired From The GM Position i Mad a Few Phone Calls." "What Does That Even Mean." Alice screams at a higher pitched level then Nero. "Ladies And Gentlemen The New General Manager Of CWF." I pause to laugh again "My Sister Raven Gunn." The blood in Nero clearly boils as Heart Of Fire by Black Veil Brides plays through the arena and my shorter dark haired sister Raven steps out onto the ramp. "Hi Guy's i wanted to let the two of you know that next week. It'll be you two VS Sara Aries and my big brother Darren Gunn... In A Steel Cage Mixed Tag Team Match." Nero and Alice scream as Sara slides the ring bell over towards me and goes to the front of the ring to take out the now furious Alice. As she does this Nero turns around and is met with the sweet feeling of cold hard steel, I did miss feeling it but i do love hearing it bounce off the skull of another. I kneel down next to him and lift his head up as the blood pours from his forehead. "What Did You Expect? I Come From A Family Of Lunatics." I laugh again "Got Anything To Say Hades?" I put the microphone up to his lips. "What's That? You Can't! I Know Exactly How That Feels." I drop him and the mic and head up the ramp as Sara and Raven stand by eachother. I kiss Sara and hug Raven as Raven hands me the mic. "I'll See You Both Next Week." Sara takes the mic. "And I Can't Wait To Feel What It's Like To Be Caged In And Take Away Everything From The Both Of You." She smirks as she skips to the back. Little Sara Aries. Harley Quinn 2.0

End Of Chapter 13


End file.
